Ce matin la
by Melhuiwen
Summary: OS, POV Draco.Ce matin là, cette journée s'annonçait pareille aux autres... Et pourtant, ce matin là, beaucoup de choses ont changé... Yaoi DMHP


**Titre :** Ce matin la

****

****

**Genre :** Romance

****

****

**Rating :** R

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR ! Je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour écrire cette histoire !

****

****

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoiiiiiir !! Voilà, cet aprem j'étais devant mon ordi, en train de m'arracher les cheveux devant la traduction du dixième chapitre de Transcendance, et cette petite chose est venue me trotter dans l'esprit !

J'hésitais à poster cette one-shot parce que je crois que c'est un peu bizarre mais bon je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien à essayer !

Donc c'est un slash HP/DM, POV Draco…

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis !

Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce matin là, je fus le dernier à me réveiller dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. Comme tous les autres matins.

Une douce lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de mon baldaquin, et des sons étouffés provenant des élèves déjà levés me parvenaient aux oreilles. Comme tous les autres matins.

Je restai allongé quelques instants, attendant que mes idées s'éclaircissent. Et un visage vint hanter mon esprit. Comme tous les autres matins.

J'observai un instant ses yeux, semblables à deux émeraudes brillantes saupoudrées de poussière d'or, avant de laisser mon regard glisser sur son nez long et fin, ses joues légèrement creuses, et tomber sur ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, d'un rose presque rouges et qui semblaient incroyablement douces. Et j'eus envie qu'il soit vraiment là. Comme tous les autres matins.

Alors, doucement, je portai ma main jusqu'à mon torse et l'effleurai et mes doigts, imaginant que c'était les siens, en m'attardant un peu sur mes tétons déjà durcis. Comme tous les autres matins.

Puis ma main descendit jusqu'à mon nombril, légère, me faisant pousser un petit soupir, et continua jusqu'à l'élastique de mon pyjama de soie. Comme tous les autres matins.

Sans hésitation, elle se faufila sous le doux tissu et vint frôler mon membre durci. Après avoir un peu taquiné mes testicules, elle s'empara de mon érection et entama de lents mouvements de va et vient. Comme tous les matins.

J'imaginai son corps au dessus du mien, son souffle chaud caressant mon cou et ses lèvres venant quémander les miennes. Je poussai un gémissement et activai le mouvement de ma main. Comme tous les matins.

Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à apparaître sur mon front, et mon souffle se fit plus court. Comme tous les matins.

Mon autre main était agrippée au drap de soie, tentative inconsciente de rester dans la réalité afin de ne pas plonger dans cette honte encore une fois. Mais je continuai de me caresser avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Comme tous les matins.

Je sentais le désir couler en moi comme si de la lave s'était mélangée à mon sang, et je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, me débarrasser de cette délicieuse chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Comme tous les matins.

Je finis par atteindre l'orgasme et c'est en criant son nom que je répandis ma semence sur les draps. Comme tous les matins.

Puis je réalisai qu'il n'était pas vraiment là et que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Comme tous les matins.

Je me sentis las, irrité et triste. Comme tous les matins.

Puis je me levai et me dirigeai sans un mot vers la salle de bain. J'y pris une douche, laissant l'eau et le savon effacer les traces de mon acte humiliant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu me faire pour hanter ainsi mon esprit. Comme tous les matins.

Après m'être habillé je descendis dans la salle commune et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, suivi de ma cour d'admirateur, composée de Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et quelques autres dont je ne savais même pas le nom. Comme tous les autres matins.

Avant de pousser la gigantesque porte je mis mon masque impassible en place, et pénétrai dans la pièce la tête haute, le regard froid. Comme tous les autres matins.

Je fis un petit sourire goguenard à Harry en passant près de lui, et me remémorai une fraction de seconde la scène dans mon lit un peu plus tôt. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et je sentis une petite épine s'enfoncer dans mon cœur face à son regard indifférent. Comme tous les autres matins.

Je m'assis en milieu de table, Crabbe et Goyle de part et d'autre de moi, comme tous les matins.

Et je commençai à manger sans appétit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations déjà animés à cette heure matinale. Comme tous les autres matins.

Le courrier arriva, est mon hibou Grand Duc fondit sur moi, portant un paquet de friandises. Comme tous les autres matins.

Pendant que Crabbe et Goyle engloutissaient toutes les sucreries, je lus la lettre de Mère. Comme tous les autres matins.

Mais à partir de ce moment, ce matin là, ce fut différent.

A la place de la douce sensation d'amour que me laissaient habituellement les lettres de Mère, ce matin là c'est une toute autre émotion qui s'empara de moi.

Car ce matin là, sa lettre m'apportait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Père était mort ce matin là.

Mort pour la face de serpent aux yeux rouges. Celui-là même dont j'étais moi-même l'esclave.

Et Mère était veuve ce matin là.

Père était parti, nous laissant seuls face à son absence. Lui que j'avais toujours aimé, dont j'avais toujours voulu être fier, de qui je m'étais appliqué à suivre la moindre trace pour être digne du nom qu'il me léguait. Après ce matin là, je n'ai plus jamais éclaté de bonheur devant son regard fier.

Ce matin là, ses yeux étaient fermés pour toujours.

Alors, en une fraction de seconde, tout s'effondra. C'était comme si en partant, ce matin là, il avait emmené avec lui tous ces principes et toutes ces règles qu'il m'avait apprises. C'était sûrement cela, car avant ce matin là, jamais je n'aurais laissé le chagrin me dominer et l'eau de la douleur emplir mon âme en public.

Avant ce matin là, jamais je n'aurais laissé des larmes couler sur mon visage. Et encore moins dans la Grande Salle, devant des centaines de personnes, pour la plupart ennemies. Ennemies jusqu'à ce matin là.

Avant ce matin là, jamais je ne me serais levé de table, les yeux dans le vide. Et jamais je n'aurais quitté la salle en courant, la tête basses, des larmes salées dévorant mon visage.

Avant ce matin là, jamais je n'aurais raté un cours de potions, pour préférer aller me réfugier dans la roseraie glacée.

Avant ce matin là, je n'avais jamais vu la réelle beauté des roses.

Avant ce matin là, je n'avais jamais vu la réelle horreur de la guerre. Ainsi, c'était ça que l'on ressentait. Quand on perdait un être cher. La douleur, la colère, et cette sensation d'injustice.

Avant ce matin là, quand Potter vint me rejoindre dans la roseraie, je l'aurais envoyé bouler.

Mais ce matin là, tout était différent.

Ce matin là, il s'approcha de moi, doucement. De la buée sortait de sa bouche en petites volutes de fumée, trahissant le froid de ce début d'hiver.

Et ce matin là, ce que je lus dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas de l'indifférence.

Ce matin là, quand je plongeai mon regard dans ses deux magnifiques iris, je lus de la compréhension.

Alors ce matin là, quand il s'agenouilla près de moi dans la neige, et qu'il caressa ma joue de sa main avec une douceur telle que j'en eus le souffle coupé, je ne le repoussai pas.

Ce matin là, je me réfugiai dans ses bras, et là, à l'abri contre son corps chaud, je pleurai librement.

Je pleurais pour ce que j'étais et ce que je n'étais pas.

Je pleurais pour ce que j'avais fait et ce que je ne ferais pas.

Je pleurais contre l'injustice qui avait voulu que je naisse moi. Avec ce nom, et ce masque.

Je pleurais pour mon père qui était parti.

Je pleurais pour cette marque sur mon bras qui me donnait envie de vomir.

Et je pleurais parce que j'aimais Harry et que j'avais peur.

Ce matin là, dans les bras d'Harry, je laissai tomber mon masque.

Et ce matin là, il laissa lui aussi tomber le sien.

Je n'étais plus Draco Malfoy, dernier héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pur, orgueilleuse et plongée dans la magie noire. Je n'étais plus l'emmerdeur national, arrogant et prétentieux, et enfant des ténèbres.

Il n'était plus Harry Potter, l'orphelin à la cicatrice, destiné par une prophétie à mourir ou à être tué, l'un ne pouvant vivre tant que l'autre survit. Il n'était plus le mec parfait, courageux, loyal, et enfant de la lumière.

Ce matin là, nous étions deux jeunes hommes avec leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs joies et leurs chagrins.

Deux adolescents que la vie avait fait se haïr pour de trop obscures raisons, depuis un âge où on ne comprend pas encore le vrai sens des paroles.

Et ce matin là, au milieu des roses recouvertes d'un léger manteau de glace, et de la neige pure et blanche sous nos deux corps enlacés, nous nous sommes embrassés.

Un baiser doux, chaud, qui avait le goût des larmes.

Un baiser plein de questions, d'hésitation, et de passion.

Un baiser pour exprimer ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas dire.

Ce matin là, le visage encore baigné de larmes et les lèvres gonflées, je lui avouai que je l'aimais. Depuis des mois. Depuis des années.

Je lui avouai que je rêvais de lui toutes les nuits et que je voulais finir ma vie à ses côtés. Que je ne voulais plus le nier. Que ça faisait trop mal.

Ce matin là, après avoir entendu ces mots, il me regarda, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui commença à pleurer. Et il me dit qu'il m'aimait aussi, et qu'il voulait m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et ce matin là, le bonheur déploya ses ailes au dessous de nous, pour nous emmener vers des paradis d'amour.

Ce matin là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas seul pour affronter l'existence.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

… Alors, votre verdict ?

Si vous avez quelques minutes pour m'envoyer une review ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Bisous !

Mel.


End file.
